Killer's To The Core
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: The immortals old enemy is coming out of the shadow's and this time, he isn't alone. Insanity can be useful if used wisely. A sacrifice will have to be made, but can Sonic fulfill that wish? Secrets will be revealed and Sonic.exe will finally find out how the enemy isn't really the enemy and how the immortals way of life isn't always the high life. Second book to Demonic Child.
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Nice cliffhanger on the last book right?**

**HA!**

**I'm glad of how many people loved that book that I couldn't stop myself from writing a second one. I'll be honest, even tho Demonic Child is my first story, I wanted it to be awesome and I guess it was.**

**As a little challenge, can you figure out what the story is going to be about? Hint: It's going to be strongly based on the game with my own twist.**

**Zora, out!**


	2. Chapter 1

A figure was walking along the hallways of a house. Creeping up to a royal blue door and opening it quietly. He looked inside and saw his goal sleeping on a bed. He tiptoed up to the bed and pounced on the heap making the figure underneath give out a yelp.

"Haha, I got you." the figure under the blanket pulled the item away from his face to reveal Exe. A half demon, half mortal hedgehog and he wasn't happy.

"D, couldn't you have let me sleep?" Dll, his older brother, was pushed of his twin and pouted.

"Oh, come on X, it's just a little fun." Exe sat up and looked out the window of his room.

"It's the middle of the night!" he half whispered half yelled "Let me sleep!" he curled back up in his comforter but Dll sat on top of him.

"I'm not going to leave until you get up." Exe glared at his brother and gave a low growl.

"Your such a kid. Can't you ever grow up?"

"That's rude since we're twins and at least I'm the one enjoying life to the fullest." he crossed his arms

"One, fullest isn't a word and two, if you want to play, then let me sleep!" Dll sighed and got off the bed but sat on the ground next to it.

"I came to get you cause I couldn't sleep." he sighed again "And the council asked for us." that made his brother sit up and stare wide eyed at his twin.

"The council!? Couldn't you have told me that first!?" Exe jumped out of bed and put his gloves and shoes on then raced out the door.

"And you call me the childish one." Dll laughed and raced after his twin.

The two brothers raced through the town in their home planet, Athens. They came up to city hall, were the paranormal council would meetup and discuss topics about various things. They both walked in and came up to the double doors that the group was waiting behind. Exe hesitated before looking at his brother.

"What do you think they want to see us about?"

"I'm not sure but it sounded urgent." Exe sighed then opened the double doors. They both walked up to the council who stopped talking to see them come in. The paranormal council was made up of a vampire, a werewolf, a witch, a wizard, a kitsune, a ghost, a god, and a demon. Each coming from there own home planet to another to have different meetings.

"Sir's, madam's, you wished to see us?" Exe asked

"Yes we did." the wizard answered

"We understand that it has been two months since you have come back to Athens from being a hero." the vampire started

"But, we'll get right to the point." the werewolf finished "There has been some strange things going on at the planet Earth."

"Strange, how?" Dll asked

"There is no signs of life." the witch said making the twins go wide-eyed

"No life!? But my mortal friends live there." Exe almost yelled. A hologram appeared of Earth and had no red dots on it. Another planet appeared and it had lots of red dots.

"As you can see, Earth has no dots, meaning no life. But at the same time, the planet, Mobius has gained a massive amount of life at the same time that Earth has lost it." the kitsune said

"We want you two to investigate this mystery and report your findings back to us." the ghost said. The two brothers looked at each other before looking at the group.

"Is that all?" Exe asked

"No, we also understand that you have been having some problems with your insanity, Exetior." the demon said "But you can't let it get a hold of you."

"I'm trying to get that under control. I really am."

"That's good but you have to remember that Frank is always watching." the god said making both brothers nod. "Be vigilant and careful, the both of you. You are dismissed." They left and the council started to talk again.

"Earth and Mobius? This can't be a coincidence." Dll said to his brother as they walked outside. "What do you think the problem is?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that my friends are in trouble." Dll opened a portal overhead and they flew through.


	3. Chapter 2

**I hate no internet! *sighs* here's the chapters I've been working on. Enjoy!**

Exe's p.o.v.

"This looks like a ghost town." I said as we arrived on Earth. Even though we landed in the city that I slaughtered, the whole planet was eerily silent. There was still blood splattered on everything and destroyed buildings but there were no bodies.

"Should we visit your friends?" D asked me and I nodded.

We floated above the forest and soon made it to the house we shared. The door was wide open and the windows were smashed. I looked at D and he nodded. It looked like a tornado blew in here. The table was overturned, some pictures were smashed and others were on the ground. Glass lay everywhere and there were few splatters of blood. Not a single body was anywhere. We went upstairs and every room we went into was the same. Some items were overturned others were smashed. Even the beds had rips in the seams.

"A struggle?" D suggested and I shrugged

"Don't know but maybe we should check out Mobius. This place is giving me the creeps." He nodded and I followed him outside. We soon arrived on Mobius and I could hear voices in the distance. We looked at each other before following the noise. We hid behind the trees as we saw a camp in the distance. _'A camp?'_

_'Red flags are going off.'_ I looked at D and he pointed over to one group. I looked over and immediately recognized that two-tailed fox from anywhere. I was about to go over to him when D grabbed my arm. _'This seems off to me.'_

_'Maybe because you never bothered to be friends with them and that's what you think is going on.'_

_'No, I mean, just watch.'_ I rolled my eyes and watched Tails. When he turned around my eyes went wide. _'I knew it.'_

_'No... this can't be.'_

_'No point in denying it.'_ Just then Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Shadow all came up to Tails and I felt my heart break.

_'This can't be real.'_

_'Come on X, we need to report this.'_ I looked at D and with one last look at my used to be friends, I followed D through a portal.

"D, this has to be a crazy dream. Pinch me. Tell me this is dream." I looked at D and he shook his head.

"I know how much you care about them but we all know the consequences to having mortal friends." I sighed and we went back to the council to tell them the disappointing news.


	4. Chapter 3

Dll's p.o.v.

As we walked back to city hall the sun was half way in the sky. Gods and demons were walking around to different locations. One of many rules is that no one can be outside when the moon is up. Something about, how bad things are lurking in the night and some other stuff.

"D, please kill me now. I don't want to tell them anything." X pleaded to me for the hundredth time. Literally.

"X, I'm sorry but this is all 100% true. And if I kill you then I'll be the one hunted down for that." he crossed his arms over his chest

"That rule doesn't apply to me." I rolled my eyes

"That doesn't mean that committing suicide is a good thing. Plus, you go insane." he sighed

"And I wish to get rid of that."

"We all do." We entered the hall and walked up to the doors that the council was waiting behind. Once it opened we walked in and came up to them.

"Exetior, Dollter, What do you have to report?" the vampire asked

"Well, you see, um... the problem is bigger then it was anticipated." X said _'I can't go on.'_

_'No kidding.'_ "The problem is Frank. He's created another army." the members all looked at each other and I looked at X, who lowered his head.

"Is there anything else you might add?" the ghost asked and I sighed

"Yes, the whole planet is filled with taints. Everywhere you looked, that's all you could see." A blood tear fell from X's eyes and they began to talk again. I didn't pay any attention to them as I put my arm around his shoulders. X looked at me, then back at the ground.

"Well, this certainly is bad news." the witch said "But I'm afraid that if this continues, then Athens and the other home planets will be in danger, due to Frank's wrath. Another war will start and I have a feeling that it will be bigger than the first."

"Exetior? Is something wrong?" the werewolf asked. I looked at them, then at X as he lowered his ears and turned his head away. I sighed then looked back at them.

"X's mortal friends were also there, but, they belong to Frank now." I could feel him shudder under my arm as they looked at each other, then back at X.

"Exetior, you should know the consequences to having mortal friends. Everyone knows the rule that if you have mortal friends then you should be prepared to either kill them at any cost or watch them die. They don't live forever or longer then we would like, so we don't bother to make friends with them, just in case that has to happen." the demon said

"I... know." X said as he took a shuddering breath and moved my arm off his shoulders.

"Then why would you make friends with them?"

"I-I thought that I could have a s-second family. One that makes me feel n-normal." X whispered

"Nobody is normal, even more so of a being that is insane." X looked up with hurt in his eyes then ran out of the room.

"X!" I called but he didn't stop. I turned back to the demon and growled at him. "Great, now you hurt his feelings."

"I'm not sorry, he has to learn the consequences." I flew up to him and grabbed his neck.

"That's my brother your talking about and you better be sorry cause no one talks about him like that. Me and him are the outcasts around here and having mortal friends is what made him feel special. Looking in their eyes before all this, I saw that they were like a second family to him. Even I felt normal around them. So, I ask you one more time, do you feel sorry?" he nodded and I let go but still floated in front of him. As he took in a gulp of air, I looked at everyone else and they looked away from me. "They don't call me 'god of death' for nothing." I floated back down and started to walk away. "Good day."

"Dollter?" I turned around and the god was walking up to me "You would do anything for your brother, would you?" I nodded and she put her hand on my shoulder. "That was brave, but also stupid. And that is the type of attitude we need for this war. Try not to get killed." I shrug her hand off and walked away

"I don't need to worry cause I'm not going to play your silly game of war. *turns to them* I'm going to stop it." I continued to walk away and came out outside were I saw X sobbing into his lap. "X?" he looked up at me with tears free-falling from his eyes and I sat down beside him, pulling him into an embrace. "Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm here."

"D?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do now? I can't hurt them, I'll die if that happens." I looked at him and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I nuzzled his neck and he chuckled.

"Just be happy X, we'll figure out how to stop this." he smiled and put his head on my shoulder. We just there, until his shuddering turned into sleeping. I picked him up bridal style and walked back to the house.


	5. Chapter 4

Dll's p.o.v.

As I walked in I saw my dad and X's dad talking to each other on the coach. They looked at me then I headed upstairs straight to his room. Once I laid him on the bed, I got the doll he made a little while ago and he snuggled up to it. I left his room and walked back downstairs, bumping into X's dad.

"I'm sorry sir. I wasn't watching and..."

"It's alright and for the last time, call me Jules." he ruffled my quills and went up to X's room. _'I prefer sir.'_ I went to the coach and sat down, prompting my head in my hands. My dad came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"What did the council want to talk about? I guessing nothing good." I looked at him and sighed

"More like terrible. X makes mortal friends but now they have to die because Frank turned them into taints."

"What's their names?"

"If I'm correct they were Tails, um, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and um, Cream."

"Ah, them. Yeah, they are good friends."

"Dad? What did it feel like watching X and his friends?"

"Even from the master emerald, I could get jealous from the bond they have. An unbreakable one that is." I chuckled and he moved his arm. "I say you have to listen to your heart and head. Don't try anything crazy, that's his job." we both chuckled and turned around to see X and his dad come down. He sat down beside me but looked away.

"Sonic." he looked at my dad and smiled

"Chaos."

"Are you alright?" X breathed out a sigh then gave a small smile.

"I think so." X's dad came up from behind and ruffled his quills making X giggle

"He told me everything."

"And what did you tell him Jules?" my dad asked

"That he should be crazy when it's necessary and to listen to his brother." we all laughed and X stood up stretching.

"I'm going for a run."

"I'll join you." I stood up and followed him to the door

"Be back soon." X's dad said and I nodded. One we stepped outside, X nudged me then took off. I shook my head and raced alongside him. We soon made it to the center of the city, where some one called our names and he stopped and turned to the voice. We saw Scourge, Sawyer and two other gods walking our way.

"Snake, Blue, What's up?" Scourge asked

"Nothing much, what are you doing?"

"Just showing some new timers here around town." He nodded back to the two gods and I looked at them.

"Hey, um, my name's Silver and this is Blaze" the silver hedgehog said. His friend Blaze walked up to me and I shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. We've heard that you two were the only half's to ever exist."

"Where did you two come from?" X asked shaking her hand

"From the southern side of Athens." Blaze said standing back with her friend

"Okay, cool. Well, it's good to see some new faces around here."

"Hey! Look over there it's the demi's!" we both groaned at the voice and turned to see Fleetway, Mephiles, Infinite, Nazo and Seelkadoom all walk our way.

"What are you doing?" Sawyer asked

"Just coming up to see my favourite demi demon and demi god." Fleetway said standing in front of us.

"Go find something else to do Fleet." X growled and they laughed

"Now why would we do that?" Infinite asked crossing his arms

"Maybe they are just to scared of us." Seelkadoom said putting his hands on his hips

"Or maybe were just making them jealous that they are demi's" Nazo said taking a step forward. X growled louder and pinned his ears back.

"I suggest you leave now." I said and they looked at each other and laughed

"Oh come on Dll, we were just teasing you. It's nothing that should make your brother growl at us for." I looked at X and he looked at me with his ears still pinned back. _'Back down X. They aren't going to do anything this time.'_ He perked his ears and glared at the group one last time before crossing his arms.

"What do you want anyway?" he asked

"I heard that the council is giving an announcement today and is coming here to do it." Fleetway said and we looked at each other. Just then the council came up and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone we have just got word that Frank is back and is making mischief. He has created a planet full of taints for his army and is planning to attack soon." whispers echoed throughout the city as everyone listened to the announcement. "We need your help to bring him down. We request that all gods and demons help us take down Frank. This war will be more deadly than the last and we hope that Frank will finally be defeated after this and never have to deal with him ever again!" cheers came from everyone as they agreed with them. Our group looked at X as he lowered his head. Only we knew that he had mortal friends and we were worried they would die. Fleetway walked up to X and I just let him.

"What should we do about your friends?" he asked and X shook his head walking away.

"I don't know anymore." he walked away from us and I turned to them.

"Fleetway? Are you going to fight?" he sighed and shook his head.

"I know how much those friends of his mean to him but I don't think we have much of a choice." his friends all nodded in agreement and they left. I sighed and turned back to Scourge.

"I'm not sure if we can help either."

"It's okay, I'm sure X will try to get over it."

"These friends of his must mean a lot to him if he's this downhearted by the announcement." Blaze asked and I nodded

"More than that." Sawyer said

"I'll see you guys later." I walked away and headed back to the house going to my room and laying on my bed. _'What are we going to do?'_


	6. Chapter 5

Exe's p.o.v.

As I walked home I thought about what would happen in this war. All the deaths that would occur and everything that I have tried to protect. I've tried being a hero but I'm going to kill my own friends. _'Why can't anything ever be simple? Why is Frank going after my friends?'_ As I walked in, Chaos was surprised that I walked in alone.

"Sonic? Where's Dll?" I said nothing as I just walked upstairs and shut my door behind me. I sat down on my bed and looked at the shelve of the dolls I made. One doll of each of my friends. A Tails doll, Knuckles doll, Rouge doll, Shadow doll and Cream doll. I even made one of myself with my emerald eyes. I grabbed my lookalike doll and sat back down on my bed. _'What am I ever going to do now?'_ I heard a knock and saw Chaos come in.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" he sat down beside me

"Just seeing how my step-son is doing. What's bothering you Sonic?" I sighed and looked at the doll.

"The council made the announcement of the war today and... I'm not sure what to do." he stayed quiet and just sat beside me. "Chaos?"

"Hmm?"

"Why can't things go back to how they were before the war even became a possibility?"

"Everything has to change and sometimes, those changes are bad but some can be good to."

"That can't always be the answer. I've been a hero for 8 years and I've never had to worry about change. Frank just wants to target me. I'm the one he wants, first with the nightmare, then with Amy and now this. Why is he after me?"

"Maybe... he wants something from you."

"Yeah cause I'm half mortal." he sighed

"Sonic, maybe you should look into it more. Find out what he wants. It might also help you if you look into your hero side. What you've learned from being a hero and what your friends have taught you." I looked at him then back at the doll.

"I guess I can try." he stood up and walked over to the door

"Good, cause I think you need to get you head out of the clouds and back in reality." I chuckled and looked over at him. He closed the door behind him and I laid down on my bed. _'It doesn't just feel like he wants something but is showing me something instead.'_ I closed my eyes and the nightmare from three years ago played in my mind.

**"A demon's instinct is to kill any one who gets in their way and have no remorse about it later. They are killing machines."**

My eyes snapped open at the thought. _'Is that what he's trying to tell me? Why he started the war in the first place?'_ I sat up and walked out of my room making my way downstairs. I looked around and no one was up. I crept out of the room and headed to the door. I reached out to grab the knob and...

"X?" I flinched and sighed, turning to face D behind me. "What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking of doing a run. You know, to clear my mind." he looked at me skeptical before moving towards me.

"I know that's a lie. What are you really doing?" I sighed

"I already told you. Now if you excuse me, the wind is calling my name." I raced out the door before he could say another word. _'If I'm going to find out what he wants then I'm going to have to find the info myself.' _I ran all the way to the old library. It was closed but I just teleported inside. I made my way over to the history shelves and found the book on the war. I grabbed it and sat down by a seat where the moon was shining through.

"Okay let's see, taints, blah, blah, blah. killing, yada, yada, yada, Oh, here we go. **'Frank was once a mortal who can get along with anyone but the spark affected him making him think otherwise. Before the spark, he would stop any fight that would happen between an immortal and said once that he never liked seeing death.'** Huh, so he never liked death? That's new." I turned a page and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and looked at it. "What the? This looks like an old journal page. **'Why can't these immortals ever learn to stop killing? They don't know how much this is a problem. I've just recently found about the half mortal that was born. If I get him to see my way of thinking, I'm sure that he would be able to stop all death.' **Wow, Frank never was the bad guy after all?" I put the page back in the book and closed it, placing it back on the shelf. I teleported outside the library and took off back home. _'If I'm going to convince everyone to stop killing, I guess going insane won't be so bad after all.'_ I arrived back at home and went straight to bed, not even bothering to deal with my angry brother.


	7. Chapter 6

Exe's p.o.v.

I woke up in null space. _'How did I get here?' _Moving off the floor, I stood up and I saw a white glow in the distance. I walked up to it but the closer I got, the farther away it seemed. I stopped moving and turned around walking back into the darkness.

"Exe." I heard a voice in the darkness and I just kept walking

"Sonic." I tried to shut whatever was talking but it wouldn't stop

"Kill." I stopped walking and looked around again. The light was still in the same spot and I just stood there.

"Exe."

"Who are you?"

"Sonic."

"You can't be me."

"Are you sure?" I heard footsteps and turned around, my eyes going wide. There was two of me only, one with green eyes and the other with red eyes. The red-eyed one stepped closer to me.

"Questions are hard to answer when everyone is always trying to dodge them." He circled around me and the green-eyed one stepped closer as well.

"Why do immortals live? What could be so important that would make them do such a thing as kill?" I just watched them circle me, not saying anything.

"I'll answer that one for you. The only thing that is real in this world is to kill."

"Killing is one thing that makes others feel free and depending on what you do after, it could mean that you will just kill more."

"Why are you two here?" They walked back over to the spot in front of me and smiled at me. A cocky smirk and a sadistic grin "I would like an answer." they just stood there like statues, not moving an inch. They didn't look like they were breathing either. I walked up to them and waved my hands in front of their faces. No response. I just turned around and started walking to the light.

"Never turn your back." I turned around just as the red-eyed one charged at me and I fell on my backside. He disappeared and I sat up looking at the green-eyed one walk up to me. He grabbed my neck and forced me to look at him.

"Killer to the core." he shoved me to the ground and disappeared as well. I stood up and took one last look around before starting to walk to the light again. Echoes of my two names mashed together as one as I got closer.

"Sonic . exe"

"Sonic . exe"

"Sonic . exe"

I ran to the light and sat up in my own bed again, covered in sweat. _'What was that all about?'_ I shook the thought off and got out of bed. Putting on my shoes and gloves and walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to munch on. D walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs.

"X, what were you doing last night anyway?" he said not facing me. I went to the chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down.

"I already told you. Taking a midnight run." I took a bite of the apple and D looked up at me.

"I know you weren't just running." I swallowed and went to talk when Chaos came into the room.

"Good morning you two. Sleep well?" I nodded taking another bite of the apple and D glared at me.

_'We will continue this later.' _I glared at him and he stood up walking out of the room.

"What's the matter with him?"

"No clue." I said taking another bite and throwing the core away. "Chaos, why are we born anyway?" he looked at me then looked at the table

"I don't know but someone needs to live life right?" I nodded and he went out of the room. I closed my eyes and I kept hearing that name over and over again. _'Whatever that dream meant, it's got to relate to something.'_ I stood up and went into the living room where D was sitting on the coach staring at the wall.

"Were you going to sit there all day doing nothing?" he sighed then stood up and turned to me.

"You have always been difficult, you know that?" I crossed my arms over my chest

"Or maybe I don't want to say something that isn't real to begin with. I was out for a run anyway and that's that." he put his hands on his hips and gave me an are-you-serious look. "I said the truth and if you are going to try and keep me here all day, then your going to fail." I walked over to the door and he rushed in front of me.

"X, where were you for real?"

"How many times do I have to say this?"

"As many times as it takes cause I know you wouldn't go outside unless you were going somewhere. Especially in the middle of the night." I huffed out a breath and switched from one foot to another.

"All the time I spent with my friends, we've been outside. I've taking runs just because I wanted to and no one told me other wise. Running is one way I get rid of stress and it always worked. Now if you excuse me, I would like to feel the wind through my quills and sun on my face." he sighed and stepped off to the side. Just as I reached for the door knob, he grabbed my wrist and looked away.

"Just don't do anything too crazy alright?" he looked back at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"Don't worry D, I've been crazy ever since I was born." I opened the door and walked outside, closing it behind me without a second to lose. I raced off away from the city heading to the forest. _'If that dream is telling me what I think it is, then I need proof.'_

I made a portal and flew through arriving back on Mobius. I looked around a bit before I saw the camp and flew overhead. I landed in the bushes and watched my goal from a good distance away. When I saw him stand up, I followed him from above. I flew closer to him and tapped his shoulder making him turn to me and I punched the living daylights out of him. _'Let's start the experiment. Shall we?'_ I carried his body all the way to Green Hill and left him there. I made an illusion and flew off waiting for test to begin.


	8. Chapter 7

Third Person

There was groans coming from a twin-tailed fox. Before he got punched, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to meet strange red eyes staring into his sky blue ones. They looked like they were staring into his soul and then that's when he went unconscious. He looked around and saw a straight path that went in front of him. He tried turning around but a strange force was keeping him from going any farther. He turned back to the only path possible and started walking down it. He kept walking and soon saw some blood and a dead animal on the ground. Also covered in blood. The little fox started to get worried from whoever killed that animal. He kept walking, and soon came to more animals, all brutally murdered. There was a bird torn in two, a pig on a stake with its insides showing and some others also in the same condition. More and more dead bodies were piled up on one another. Now the fox was freaked out. Whoever killed the animals must still be out there somewhere. And, what if he was next!? He couldn't bear the thought of coming face to face with the killer. He stopped and saw that there was someone in the distance. He thought that the person could help him solve this mystery. Then he saw the cobalt fur and his face lit up like a child was given ice cream. That's when he realized the figure was Sonic. If he tricked him into catching the killer, then he could bring both their heads back to him. He started to walk up to him but then had the suspicion that he should make a break for it. He got closer and closer. Why wasn't Sonic turning around? He just stood there with his eyes closed, totally oblivious to the fox's approach. When he was within arms reach, Tails was beyond scared and just looked up at the azure hedgehog. He placed his hand on the others shoulder to get his attention. Sonic opened his eyes to reveal blood red dots on a pure black canvas. He was frowning and looking over his shoulder at the little kit.

"HeLlO, dO yOu WaNt To PlAy WiTh Me?" Sonic asked in a deep and menacing tone.

Tails took his hand of the others shoulder, frozen in fear at the sight before him. Trying to piece whatever he was seeing in front of him. That's when everything went black. Sonic knew the fox's brain was to overwhelmed from the terror he made him see and that he fainted from too much fear. He took the kit into his arms and flew off to Angel Island. He placed the fox's body down and created another illusion, then raced off to watch the end result. Tails finally woke up and looked around. His eyes went wide as he saw Angel Island was on fire. He just stood there wishing that this could just be a dream. That was when he felt the heat of the flames and dashed out of his position. Spinning his namesakes to gain more speed, he started to cry. He cried cause he never saw an end to the road in front of him and could feel the fire nipping at his fur. The two-tailed fox heard what sounded like a laugh but was distorted and saw ghostly figures of Sonic pop up in front of him. He felt someone watching him and looked behind to see Sonic. Only he was flying! The fox tried to go faster but he knew he could never outmatch Sonic in a race. He just continued anyway, hoping that the hedgehog was just passing by. He was about to be touched by the azure one when he tripped on a rock and the flyer disappeared. He sat up and cried. He wailed his heart out wishing this was a sadistic dream. Sonic heard the fox's cries and teleported into the illusion frowning down at the crying mess. Tails looked up at him with some hope that Sonic was just playing a trick but soon that dwindled into nothing as he watched Sonic's frown turn into a smile that stretched ear to ear and blood started running down from his eyes. Fear wrapped around the fox and and he gave out a blood-curdling scream as Sonic lunged at him and stabbed him in the chest. Blood was everywhere and Sonic made the illusion disappear. He wiped the tears away and frowned down at the body. He knew the fox didn't deserve to die and the tears only fell because of that. He felt nothing towards the fox and picked the used-to-be-friends body, teleporting back to Athens. He appeared in the forest and continued his trek, until he came to a cave. He placed the body down and made a mini fortress so that not even a bug could enter. He teleported back to Mobius and watched the echidna stand up from his spot. He told the trio that if he didn't come back, that they wouldn't come looking for him. The three agreed and and he walked in the same direction that his orange companion walked in. Sonic followed him and tapped his shoulder. Just as Knuckles turned around, the azure hedgie punched the living daylights out of him. Sonic picked up the body and flew off to the Chemical Plant. He placed the body down and made another illusion. He raced off to wait for the echidna to wake up. Knuckles groaned and sat up, rubbing the spot he was punched in and looking around. The last thing he remembered was saying he was going to look for Tails and got up to look for the little fox. He walked until he was meet with a tap on the shoulder. He turned and was meet with blood red eyes staring at him. That's as far as he could remember. He didn't know how he got in the Plant and got curious as to who brought him here. He started walking to try and find the red-eyed figure or Tails. He walked until he saw some blood on the ground. It felt off until a figure popped out of nowhere and made him fall on his behind. He got up and dusted himself off. Looking up at the figure, he saw the cobalt hero stand in front of him. The hedgehog in front of him wasn't going anywhere and wasn't saying anything. To Knuckles, the figure looked like a ghost instead of the being it was supposed to be. He didn't think the hedgehog would ever come to him, so he tried turning around but a strange force was stopping him. He turned back around and growled, using the force to give him a boost. He lunged at the creature and was about to swing his arm, when the ghost disappeared. Knuckles tried to run in the direction the ghost was but a force was stopping him from going that way too. The echidna turned around to see the same ghost-type creature of the hedgehog stand where he was before. He didn't want to be stuck in this game of cat and mouse, so he lunged at the creature again. The figure disappeared then reappeared behind him. Knuckles continued to chase the ghost and got more freaked out with each time the hedgehog moved. Tears started to blur his vision and he fell on his hands and knees. He held his head crying and wishing that who ever was messing with him would stop. Sonic saw the echidna cry and teleported into the illusion to see him. Knuckles heard a distorted laugh and turned his head to see the real blue blur stand there.

"So MaNy sOuL's, So LiTtLe TiMe. WoUlDn'T yOu AgReE?" Knuckles got even more worried. Whatever the hedgehog meant wouldn't be good.

He had the feeling that if he didn't stand up and fight, he didn't want to think about the end result. He felt to downhearted to stand and got more freaked out as he watched blood come from the hedgehog's eyes and a smile that stretched ear to ear appeared on his face. He gave out a blood curdling yell as Sonic lunged at him and stabbed him in the heart. Sonic looked down at the echidna and lifted him into his arms. He teleported back into the cave and placed the red one beside the orange heap of fur. He looked down at the body's and frowned. To Sonic, this was just some test he was doing and by saying that to the echidna, he really did mean it. There was too many taints out there and he wanted to find out why this was happening. Why he felt nothing towards his two used-to-be-friends. Thankfully, Frank made a whole planet full of test subjects but he only needs to test three more to find out the answer to his burning question. And he knew you would be perfect to test out. He teleported back to Mobius and watched the trio. Cream tried to get up to find her red friend but Rouge held her back. Soon the two girls started to fall asleep and they all called it a night. Sonic teleported back to Athens and ran back to the house. He stepped inside and went to the bathroom. He washed the blood off and went to his bed. Thinking about his experiment and how he would finish it.


	9. Chapter 8

Sonic's p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning feeling happy for whatever reason. I knew that I could continue my experiment but if someone does try to find out... I just can't let that happen. Not until it's complete. I jumped out of bed putting my shoes and gloves on then walking down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbing an apple. When I grabbed one, I turned around and D was standing there.

"Where were you last night?"

"I just got a little carried away." he raised an eye ridge at me and I rubbed the back of my neck while giving a nervous chuckle.

"Don't stay out too late, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't let myself get carried away." I walked past him and headed to the door.

"X, I saw you covered in blood yesterday and I didn't want to get involved in whatever you're doing, but, I need to know if you need help or not." I turned around and I could see the worry in his eyes. I gave a reassuring smile and opened the door.

"You don't need to get involved. I can handle myself." Just like that I raced out the door closing it behind me. I ran to the forest and when I saw I was far enough away, I teleported to Mobius. I watched the trio from the same spot as I always have. Until when Rouge and Shadow were called over to a different spot, Cream took this chance to run off in the direction Tails and Knuckles went. I followed her and I tapped her shoulder making her face me. I punched her in the face and she fell unconscious. I picked up her body and teleported to Twinkle Park. I placed her body down and went to set up my trap for her to follow.

Third Person

A little rabbit woke up from the ground rubbing her head from the hard hit she took. The rabbit looked around to see that she was in Twinkle Park. She wondered how she got here and how she would ever find her friends who has been missing since yesterday. She started to wonder a little to much until she heard someone call her name.

"Cream, Cream, where are you?" it sounded like her mom and she walked towards the voice.

She came up to a sign that had a red running shoe on it. She remembered that it was the same thing that Sonic would use to get more speed. She wanted to touch it but she held herself back. Until she heard her mom's scream and got worried. What ever made her mom scream had to have been scary. And what if she needed saving? Cream decided to touch the sign and she was able to spin dash fast. She was about to slow down when she touched another one letting her go faster. She touched another and went faster then she had ever gone before. She tried to slow down but she couldn't and she crashed into a spick covered wall. Sonic appeared and looked at the impaled body and wondered how he was ever going to get it off. He was able to successfully pull the body from the wall and teleport back to the cave placing the cream coloured one beside his other two test subjects. He thought of some other way to spread out his ways of killing and thought of the perfect way for the next test. He teleported back to Mobius and watched as a white bat looked for her cream coloured companion. She started to get worried if she would ever find the young one and went down the path she stopped Cream from going down before. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to get herself punched and knocked out. Sonic carried her deeper into the forest. He knew that the bat could get startled but she wasn't really scared of anything. He put her in a clearing and set up the illusion then flew high in the sky to watch her actions.

Rouge put an arm over her eyes as she groaned from whatever hit her. She wanted to know if this was some type of trick. She stood up from her spot on the ground and looked around. She looked ahead of her and saw something orange in the distance. She went up to the thing and saw that it was Tails. She went to get a closer look when the body vanished and she felt someone watching her. She turned to she a ghostly figure of Tails and just vanish. She turned back around and saw something red in the distance. She went up to it and immediately recognized Knuckles. She went up to him and his body disappeared. She turned around and a ghostly figure of Knuckles was looking at her. He just vanished and she turned around again.

Rouge saw a corpse in the distance and went up to it. She saw Eggman's half eaten body and when she took a step forward, it disappeared. She turned around and saw Eggman looking down at her. Just as fast as he appeared, he disappeared just as quickly. Now the bat was getting annoyed. Whoever was doing this must stop. She turned around and saw something pink in the distance and went up to it. She saw Amy's decapitated body tied to a chair and her head was at her feet. Rouge took a step forward and the body disappeared. She turned around and saw Amy's ghostly figure looking at her then she vanished as well. Rouge was now getting worried. She didn't think it would get this bad. She turned around again and saw a wall with blood on it. She went up to the wall and saw Cream stuck to it. She reached her hand out to grab the rabbit, when the body disappeared. She turned around and looked down at Cream. The rabbit's ghostly figure stared up at the bat. Rouge reached her hand out to the ghost and it vanished. She looked in every direction to find the young one but to no avail. She felt a breath on her neck and turned to see a blue ball on the ground a few steps away. She wanted to turn and run but a strange force was pulling her to the thing. She stepped forward and nothing happened. She went up to the ball and saw that it was Sonic. Only, he was laying in a fetal position and looked to be shivering. She had the feeling that someone was watching her and didn't see anyone. She turned her attention back to the ball and went up to his face. She touched his shoulder and he vanished. Now she was beyond freaked out. The only living thing she saw was the blue blur and he's gone. She felt someone touching her and turned to get punched in the gut. She fell on her knees and held her stomach as she tried to look around. Rouge was finally able to stand on her feet and got the chance to look around. She could see inky black darkness and couldn't see anything else. She felt something bang on her head and saw an apple core by her feet. She looked up and let out a blood-curdling scream as Sonic dropped down on her. He stabbed her in the head and she died right on the spot. Sonic picked her body up and got out of null space. He teleported back to Athens and put the white bat beside the others. He teleported back to Mobius and watched the ebony one get curious as to where his friend went. He started to walk off but had second thoughts and turned in for the night. Sonic saw that the sun was going down and decided to head back home.

Sonic's p.o.v.

_'It happened again.' _The same thing four times and all with different ways of doing so. I have only Shadow left and if his result is the same as the other four, then I'll have the perfect evidence and proof for the killing to stop. As I flew back to the house, I looked down at myself and saw a few blood splatters. I walked inside the house and immediately went to the shower. After I got clean I went to my room and laid on my bed. I looked at the dolls and went over to my lookalike. I picked it up and looked at the other six. _'If this is true, then I will have the same result as I have always got.' _I put my lookalike back down and went to my bed. I curled up and fell asleep thinking what I would do for Shadow's test.


	10. Chapter 9

Sonic's p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed. I put on my shoes and gloves and went downstairs. I entered the kitchen and D was standing in my way.

"I want to know why you came back with blood on you again." he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at me. I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head to the side.

"Why? I'm just outside minding my own business." I pushed past him and grabbed an apple.

"I looked around in the city and no one saw you all day." I took a bite and he had a worried look on his face.

"I was in the forest."

"Why were you there?"

"At the old house, I would run in the forest all the time and this forest feels just like the other one." I took another bite and D moved in front of me again.

"I worry for you X." I swallowed and put my hand on his shoulder

"You don't to worry for me D. What is it that you said before? I'm living life to the fullest." I walked past him and headed for the door.

"Stop trying to twist my words against me and you told me that wasn't a word." I smirked at him then raced out towards the forest. I went to the fortress and saw that all the body's were still there. I breathed out a sigh of relief and took off to the sky. I opened a portal and arrived back on Mobius. I watched Shadow pace back and forth, probably thinking of going after them. He stamped his foot on the ground and finally went in the direction he saw the others go in before. I tapped on his shoulder and once he turned towards me, I punched him straight into a tree, knocking him out. I picked his body up and created another portal. I flew through and arrived on Earth. I placed his body at the edge of Station Square and created another illusion. _'This has to be the biggest illusion I have made so far. He would no doubt fall for it.'_ I chuckled to myself and flew off to wait for my guest to arrive.

Dll's p.o.v.

After X ran out the door I decided I would follow him. I was about to race after him when someone called my name.

"Hey Snake! What's up?" I turned to see Scourge and Sawyer come my way.

"Hey guys. I was just about to follow X. Wanna join?"

"Sure."

"Why not." we raced off in the direction X went and saw him flying to the sky. 'So much for running.' I followed him and flew through the portal he created with Scourge and Sawyer right behind me. We arrived on Mobius and watched as X hid in the trees and watched Shadow.

"What is he doing?" Sawyer asked

"Don't know." we continued to watch until X followed Shadow into the forest and banged him against the tree. We flew through another portal he created and watched as he placed Shadow's limp body down in the city and raced away.

"Is this some type of joke?" Scourge asked and I flew closer to Shadow. Once I did I felt the same sensation that happens whenever X makes an illusion. I entered the illusion and I gasped. I exited and flew back to them.

"What did you see?" Sawyer asked and I pulled them into the illusion.

Third Person

A groan came from tan lips as the ebony owner sat up from the ground and rubbed his sore head. He remembered those red eyes he saw. The eyes looked closer to pure red orbs but the being was much too close to see any other body part. Those orbs were the ones that knocked him into a tree and sent him into unconsciousness. He wanted revenge from the owner of those eyes cause no one messes with the ultimate life-form. Shadow opened his eyes and shock was written all over it. He stood from the ground and tried to see what was going on but all that there was to see was chaos.

Absolute chaos.

The black arms were fighting G.U.N. soldiers and there were bodies of either side on the ground. Blood was splattered on anything it could touch. The ebony hedgehog thought the battle was finished years ago and the black arms were extinct. He just stood there dumbfounded and couldn't think straight. He shook his head to get him out of the shock and decided to race into the battle. He tried to charge at one of the aliens but was shot to the ground by some type of force. He sat on the ground and watched as the alien he charged at fell to the ground by a soldier. He got up on his feet again and skated through the fight. The deeper in he went, the more dead bodies he saw. Shadow soon came to the end of all the bodies and when he turned, all the fighters lay on the ground. Blood coated every building and the road he skated on was now a river of blood. He heard a whisper and turned to see a figure in the distance.

"Shadow, please Shadow, do it for me." he recognized that voice from anywhere.

"MARIA!" he skated up to the figure and the closer he got the more he could make out the sky blue dress and blond hair.

He stopped a few steps away and he looked at the human. She smiled the same smile that Shadow had wished to see again from her and he smiled back. He stepped closer to the girl and as she reached her hand out to him, she fainted. Gloved ebony fingers were about to touch the girl until she just vanished. The ebony hedgehog frantically looked everywhere for his friend. He didn't see her anywhere and heard another whisper. His head shot in the direction of the voice and he raced off to find out who said it. He soon came to the center of the city and saw a blue figure in the distance.

"Long time no see, eh Shads?" the emerald eyed hedgehog put his hands on his hips and watched as the ebony hedgehog stepped closer to him. Once they were a few steps apart, the azure one smirked and the other crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at his counterpart.

"Faker, what are doing here and what was that all about?"

"Shads, why didn't you use my name this time? You used it before."

"That was before you got older and answer my question." tan lips growled and peach ones turned into a frown.

"I'm not going to answer that." Shadow tossed his arms to his side and clenched his fists to hold himself from launching at the annoying hog.

"Why not?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Cause I think you should take a chill pill."

"Hmph." he turned his head away and closed his eyes

"And Maria died for nothing." he snapped his eyes open and turned back to Sonic. Said hedgehog laughed at the others action and smirked at him. "It's cause she thought you were so boring that she died cause she didn't want to spend another minute with you." Shadow growled and took a step forward.

"Don't you dare bring her into this." azure ears flopped to the side as Sonic looked at his ebony counterpart confused.

"Why not? She just didn't like you and she probably wanted you dead as well but didn't have enough courage to do it." Shadow growled and lunged at the hero, pinning him to the ground.

"Shut the hell up!" peach lips curled into a grin and Shadow looked at the azure one confused.

"If its a fight you want, then its a fight you will get." Shadow tightened his grip on the hedgie underneath him until he got knocked off of him. Sonic stood up and looked at the ebony hedgehog scramble on his feet. "I've always wondered if you could die and this is my chance to see if that theory is true. We have the whole city to settle the score and I'm not going to back down without solving the question and setting the score once and for all." the two got into a fighting stance and as if a whistle blew, they charged at each other starting the fight.

"Why is he doing this? He should be back in Athens not fighting his rival." Scourge said and Sawyer agreed.

"Yeah, he was upset about the announcement before but now he looks happy from fighting him."

"I just don't get it. One moment X said he was going to run in the forest, the next he's fighting against the one he looked up to." the demigod swished his tail and gave out a sigh. "Do you think he went insane and we didn't realize it?"

"That could be a possibility. He is sneaky at times and I'm sure that this could be like the other time he went insane." the three shivered at the thought and continued to watch the fight going on.

A few years ago, before Exe came to Mobius, him, Dll, Scourge, Sawyer, Fleetway and his group all decided to have a little party. Fleetway brought a lot of beer and almost everyone got drunk. The one who didn't was Exe. Fleetway and his gang tried hitting on him and he said no every time. Later on in the night, Fleetway pushed him a little too far and made Exe go insane. He knocked out everyone and dragged Scourge to the bed. He tied the green hedgehog down and was about to give his love to him. Dll was the first to wake up from the hit and was sober. He was able to stop the little rape session from ever happening and from that day forward everyone was a little more careful with how they treated Exe. Fleetway and his group come around every once in a while to play a prank but they are still half-friends with him. Even if they were the ones to cause the incident to happen. Scourge still hits on him just to see if he could make those same feelings come back without the insane one following. But he can't thanks to the overprotective brother.

Sonic smashed Shadow into another building, neither one was stopping and they both wanted to prove who the strongest really was. Shadow staggered on his feet and charged at the azure speedster. The blue blur dodged Shadow's attack and got nicked in the shoulder by a chaos spear sent his way. The ebony hedgehog sent a barrage of chaos spears and Sonic almost dodged them all. One hit his leg and he fell on his knees. Shadow walked over to the blue blur and stared down at him.

"So you want to play dirty?" Sonic looked down at his leg and started to float in the air. Shadow walked backwards until Sonic lunged at him pinning him to the ground. Crimson stared at red orbs. At that moment the ebony hedgehog recognized those eyes. He was able to toss the owner of the orbs off him and stand on his legs.

"You! It was you who punched me!" the ebony one said and the blue blur was able to stand and look over at the ultimate life-form.

"You know my name Shadow and yet you call me 'you'?" the cobalt hedgehog walked over to the striped one and Shadow fell backwards. He scooted back until Sonic grabbed his chest fur and forced him to look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Shadow said and for once in his entire life, he felt fear. Sonic's grin went ear to ear and blood tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I am god." at that moment his hand shot thru the ebony's body and pulled his heart out. He dropped the hedgehog on the ground and the muscle melted on the spot.


	11. Chapter 10

Sonic's p.o.v.

_'I am god? That sounds lame but at least I made him scared.' _I looked down at Shadow's heartless body and picked it up. I made the illusion from before disappear and I turned around to start flying when D, Scourge and Sawyer stopped me.

"Why did you do that X?" he said

"Why do you need to worry?" I said sarcastically and he put his hands on his hips.

"We just wanted to know why you would kill your own friend." Scourge asked and I saw the worry in their eyes.

"My actions will be revealed soon enough." I teleported to the cave and placed the body beside the other four. _'I guess this experiment was a success after all. I felt no remorse and I forced those tears to run down to make myself look crazier. All I need to do now is to start the convincing.' _I teleported back to the house and saw D standing there with Scourge and Sawyer. The three of them were telling dad and Chaos about my little stunt. I was able to make it to the bathroom unseen and wash the blood off. Once I was done I made my way downstairs and was meet with five not-to-happy faces.

"Sonic, why would you do that?" Chaos asked and I just looked down. I didn't want any of them to figure out my plan but I guess they did. "Sonic..."

"I'm not going to answer." I looked back up at them and dad walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "I already told you, I'm not going to answer until everyone is listening."

"Everyone?" Sawyer asked and I nodded

"Everyone."

"Who's everyone?" I sighed at Scourge's question and walked into the kitchen.

"You will know soon enough."

"Stop dodging our questions and just answer them already X."

"I don't want to."

"X..." I looked back at D and looked him in the eye

_'You can't tell me what to do and I did it cause I wanted to.' _his eyes were full of surprise then that washed away.

_'You can't say you wanted to do that.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Cause it's not right.'_

_'Say that to life.'_ I walked away and went straight to my room slamming the door shut. I grabbed all the dolls and tossed Amy's off to the side. I placed them on the ground and I sat crossed legged on the ground as well. _'There has to be some way for them to relive life. Maybe... if I make them demons, then they would be more then welcome into Athens. Demonize... yeah I like it.'_

I got up from the ground and teleported to the library. I walked along the shelves until I found the dusty old aisle I got the book from before. I searched the section and I couldn't find anything. I went over to another section and found a book on languages. I never bothered to learn the old native language or any others cause english was the only language that was ever spoken and I didn't think I would ever have to make a spell. Now I guess I should've learned the language. I teleported back home and started to write the spell I would use for tonight.

Time Skip: At Night

I finally finished and looked outside to see no one walking around._ 'Perfect, now to put my plan into action.'_ I grabbed the spell and went downstairs to get a piece of chalk, five candles and a barbecue lighter. I walked outside towards the city and stopped on the pavement. I put the items down with the spell in my quills and gripped the chalk, drawing a huge pentagram. I teleported to the cave and grabbed all five bodies, placing them in the center of the drawing. I put one candle on each of the corners and grabbed the lighter. I was about to light the candles when I stopped from someone calling my name.

"X! X, what are you doing!?" I turned to see D yelling and running at me. I held onto the lighter as he came to a stop a little ways away.

"I'm doing what I think is right and you can't stop me." people started to come outside to see what the commotion was about and people from the village was also making there way here.

"X, are those your friends!?" I looked at the bodies then back at him

"What does it look like to you?"

"What are you doing? Get back home now or else..."

"Or else what D? You'll force me? Face it! You can't force me to do anything and I was doing what I've always been able to do." he looked at me surprised

"And what's that!?"

"Kill." I heard murmurs in the background and I ignored them. "That's all we were ever born to do. Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill! That's all we ever have done and that is our only purpose. They didn't deserve to die and yet I still did it. I made a little experiment that if I killed them I would see how I would react to it. I felt nothing towards them and I felt happy from killing them. You wonder why Frank makes taints? I have that answer. He's trying to show us that we really are just killing machines. He never liked death and the only thing he thought of was to show us the error in our life. We should never exist and yet we do. All we know what to do is kill and we have no remorse for it." I decided to invade everyone's mind to see what there thinking and a smile came on my face as I heard the insults that were said. "I can hear you. You all keep forgetting that I can invade minds and yet you think your safe in your little bubble of protection. Well, your not!" I heard everyone go quiet and I turned my attention back to my astonished brother.

"Why are you doing this X? Your speaking nonsense and I want you to go home right now!" I smiled at him and I saw worry and fear flash across his eyes.

"No."

"Why not?" I could hear the fear come into his voice and he tried to hold it down.

"Your not the boss of me and I listen to no one. If you even think about trying to control me then I won't hesitate to kill again." his mouth gaped then he clenched his teeth together.

"Your psychotic." I chuckled at his words and just to shove everyone over the edge, I changed my laugh to a distorted one and I saw everyone's faces drop in horror.

"ArEn'T I aLwAyS?" he took a step back and I chuckled again "If AnY oF yOu TrY tO iNtErRuPt Me, ThEn YoU wIlL mEeT yOuR gRaVe EaRlY." I looked around and everyone got uncomfortable from my announcement.

I started to light the candles and as I did the red flame turned to blue. I placed the lighter beside me as I sat on my legs, just outside of the star. I got the spell out of my quills and placed it in front of me. I folded three of my fingers and kept the pointer and thumb together. I began to chant and the blue flames changed to black.

_Bringe meine Freunde zurück, __(__Bring my friends back,)__  
Lass sie wieder leben,_ _(__Let them live again,)__  
Aber als Dämon,_ _(__But as a demon,)__  
Dämon sie und bringe sie zurück,_ _(Demonize them and bring them back,)__  
Ich will sie zurück,_ _(__I want them back,)__  
Bring sie zurück,_ _(__Bring them back,__  
Lass sie wieder leben!_ _(__Let them live again!)_

A black light covered them and I watched in amusement as there appearance also changed. Tails orange fur changed to a grey colour. Knuckles red fur looked closer to a blood colour and his half moon crest changed from white to a grey colour. Cream's cream coloured fur changed to a deep purple and red. Rouge's white fur looked a little dirtier and the pink of her cloths went from normal pink to neon pink. Shadow's crimson stripes changed to blood red and his ebony fur went to a midnight black. All there eyes looked like mine and I felt happy. As I stood up from my spot I looked down at them looking around.

A couple immortals came and grabbed my arms as some more grabbed them. I struggled against there hold as I tried to reach out to my friends. They did nothing as they let the immortals drag them away. I was able to get out of there grasp and was about to run to them, when someone knocked me down. Everything turned to chaos as I tried to reach my friends and they held me back. I finally had enough and flew into the sky. I held a sword in my hands and everyone stopped coming after me.

"BACK OFF!" they flew down to the ground but the few that stayed in the sky, I growled at and didn't care if they stayed in my way. I wanted my friends and they were in my way. I slashed all that was still in the sky and any others who came in my way. I was about to finish the ones holding my friends off, when the council stepped between me and them.

"Exetior, what is the meaning of this?" I felt my anger dwindle down and I made the sword disappear. I looked around at the mess that I caused and had only one word to describe it.

Massacre.

There were lots of immortals dead, some badly wounded and some with minor injuries. The one who weren't caught in my rage was helping those still alive. Everyone was horrified. I invaded their minds and I only heard insults. Monster, psychotic, insane, spawn of the devil, that's all I heard. I turned back to the council and they weren't happy either.

"Exetior?"

"I guess I just got carried away."

"We watched this all go down and we were the ones that sent those immortals after you and your friends." I was stunned. _'How dare they take my friends away from me.'_

"If I knew, then I wouldn't have attacked."

"Why would you kill your own friends?"

"How did you know that?"

"Your brother is the one who told us." I turned towards D and he lowered his ears, mouthing 'I'm sorry.' I gave him a death glare and turned back to them.

"You don't understand..."

"We know perfectly well that you wanted to be with your friends, but killing them just so you can bring them back as demons? That's not right and you killed plenty of immortals already. I think you need to have a leave of absence."

"You don't mean..."

"Exetior, you are banished from Athens. You have until the morning to leave. I suggest you take this time wisely. And because you did this for your friends, we are going to keep them here." I felt my hope falling and angry rising again.

"You can't! That's not fair!"

"Nothing is ever fair Exetior. Go get your stuff and leave." I growled as I stomped away. I passed D, Chaos and dad and they had a sad look on their faces then turned away from me. _'Even my own family wants to get rid of me. Unbelievable.'_

I raced home and got a suitcase from my closet. I shoved all my stuff in it and once I saw the dolls on the ground, I growled at them and shoved them all into my case. I looked at my lookalike on my bed and grabbed it. _'Yeah, smile all you want doll, they are going to regret ever banishing me and I'll show them that!'_ I shoved my doll in and I didn't realize I was still holding the spell until I landed on my bed. I looked at it and then shoved it up my glove, to keep it safe. I took one last look at my now empty room and closed the door that I would never open again. I walked downstairs and was meet with everyone's sad faces. D stood up and walked over to me but I turned away from him.

"X?"

"How could you? You once said that you would agree with me for anything and help me in the darkest of times. *looks at him* you promised." I felt tears come to my eyes and D stepped away from me.

"I can't listen to someone that is insane."

"But I wasn't insane! No one would tell me why we are alive so I did my own experiment and I got the results that I needed."

"Then the demonizing?"

"They didn't deserve to die but because they were taints, I did it. What's the rule with taints D?" he looks away from me and I looked at everyone else. They looked away from me as well. "To kill any taint in our path, that's what! I was just doing what anyone else would've done." I breathed out a sigh and turned towards the door. I felt a grab on my wrist and turned to see D looking at me with a sad look in his eyes. Chaos was standing close behind him and my dad stood beside the coach. I growled and pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

"You aren't my brother, Dll. You are all dead to me." I grabbed my suitcase and glared at them one last time before I raced out of the house heading to the forest. As I ran, I could see everyone watching me leave and when I invaded their minds, they were all happy. I growled to myself and turned to them. "YOU WILL ALL REGRET BANISHING ME, MARK MY WORDS!" I created a portal above me and flew through. I arrived on Mobius and I heard a voice behind me.

"So, you finally see the way I see Exe?" I turned and saw the ghost of the grey wolf floating in front of me.

"Yes and from now on my name is Sonic . exe and I should thank you for the new home, Frank." he smirked at me and I flew down to start my chaos.

~The End~


End file.
